The Problems Rin has to Deal with
by Shouta Mikaze
Summary: As Rin walked around Samezuka, he spotted red hair so he decided to investigate. He walked around, following the long trail of red hair before seeing that it entered the female bathroom."I should have known" Rin muttered as he leaned against a wall. He shoved earbuds into his ear and closed his eyes. He leaned there for a while before he heard a loud bang and a yell. "What the?"


Day 1

Rin hid in a bush as he looked at the two figures were standing in front of a building, embracing each other as they confessed. Rin's eyes turned red as they both confessed to each other. Rin jumped out of the bush as they were about to lock lips.

"JOTTO! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO MAKOTO?!" Rin yelled at the confused couple.

"Onii-chan!" Gou looked at him as he threatened the confused orca.

"THIS WONT BE THE LAST OF ME!" He yelled as he jumped into the bush he was previously hiding in.

* * *

Day 2 / Try 1

The next day, Rin skipped his precious swimming practice, hiding in a bush in the Iwatobi territory. He took out binoculours from his bag and targeted the tall brunet. Suddenly, there was glitter forming around his face as he looked at his (dear, precious) sister talking about the training regimen. Makoto hugged Gou before diving into the pool, and that was when Rin completely lost it

"MAAAKOOOOTOOOOO!" Rin yelled in rage as he jumped on the orca that was climbing out of the pool.

"Huh?" Makoto looked around. Before Rin can jump on Makoto, Nagisa came glomping Rin.

"Waaa! Rin-chan! Why are you here?" Nagisa asked him as Rei tried to pry Nagisa off Rin. Rin just ignored Nagisa as he jumped onto Makoto.

"YOU MADE THE WRONG CHOICE TO DATE GOU MATSUOKA!" He yelled at the surprised orca who was trying to balance the both of them.

"Rin" Rin stopped his quarreling and looked at the Haru, "If you stop" He swallowed and looked blue in the face as he holded up a can of mackerel for Rin to see, "I-I'll give you a-all, maybe half, of my mackerel"

Rin looked surprised, his eyes widened, then he squinted at the can of mackerel Haru was holding, then widened his eyes when he looked at Haru's (slightly) blushing face. He slowly got off the male who balanced the both of them. Once he got off, everything was silent until,

"ONII-CHAN!" Rin bolted out of the school.

* * *

Day 3

He tried to skip practice the second time earning questioning glances from the members on the team. Sosuke was apparently the only one who understand what was going.

"Rin, Gou has a life, leave her be" Sosuke said, just as he was going to dive into the pool.

"I'm trying to give her a good life, that's all" Rin replied, not looking at Sosuke since he was trying to monitor everyone on the swim team.

"OI MIKOSHIBA, WALK" Rin yelled in his microphone as he eyed the sea otter.

"SUMIMASEN RIN-SENPAI" Momo yelled back before crashing into Nitori. Rin did a mini face palm as Sosuke laughed at the two fumbling kouhai's.

* * *

Day 4 / Try 2

Rin looked over to see the two out on a date. He took out his special binoculars. He didn't have practice today so he decided to take care of his sister (or what Sosuke calls "stalking").

"Rin-senpai, why do I have to come?" Nitori said uncomfortably as Rin continued looking at the two sharing a parfait.

"Nitori, do you want my sister's life to be ruined?"

"N-No, I guess"

"Then shut your mouth and help me" Rin snapped at Nitori as animated tears came out of his eyes.

"Why am I the one?" Nitori mumbled as he looked into his binoculars.

~Makoto and Gou View~

"Gou, you do know that their looking right?" Makoto sweat dropped a little as he see a pair of red eyes look out of a bush near by.

"Yes, and the fact that Nagisa invited Haruka-senpai and Rei to come as well? Yes, I know" Gou replied with a little bite of the parfait they ordered," Mako, how many times have I told you to call me Kou and not Gou!" Gou pouted a little as Makoto gave a little chuckle.

"Well, I like Gou more. It suits you"

"MAKOTO! IT DOES NOT SUIT ME!" Gou yelled in anger as she looked at her gentle boyfriend.

"Sure it does! First, Gou is quite feminine from scientific research, and second, I love the name, so you should love it" Makoto replied as she blushed a little.

"You win" She replied as she finished the parfait.

"Gou! I wanted that" Makoto looked at his girlfriend who gave him a wink.

"Well, you need to work on your muscles, oh them beautiful muscles" Gou sighed dreamily as glitter and sparkles appeared out of no where. Makoto let out a little sigh as he paid the bill and took her hand in his.

"Hai, hai, ohime-sama" Makoto replied as he gave her a soft peck on the nose as she giggled softly, "Shall we?" Makoto smiled at Gou before she replied.

"Sure"

~Rin and Nitori View~

Rin was grinding his teeth as he looked at the view in front of him. Nitori was slowly inching away from Rin as the grinding continued.

"R-Rin-senpai, I'll be leaving now" Nitori sweat dropped a little as the grinding continued. He didn't get a reply so he bolted out of the area, careful not to bump into the shark-senpai. As Nitori left the scene, Rin jumped out of the bush (again) and pointed an accusing figure at the two couple who were oblivious of the commotion behind them. As he was about to utter a word, 6 limbs grabbed him from behind and pulled him back into the bush. As the two couple who were enjoying their walk looked behind to see a trail of leaves and wind whipping the leaves from the ground. They gave a little shrug as they continued their enjoyable walk.

"What the hell?" Rin tried to yell as several hands pinned him to the ground.

"Rin, urusui" A calm voice came from his left.

"Gomene Rin-chan" A voice came from his right.

"Rin-senpai, I am not affiliated with these people"

Three faces appeared in front of his face. One with blonde hair, purple hair, and black hair.

"You guys" Rin started but couldn't finish as he sat up and ruffled his hair.

"Gomene, Rin-chan! But we couldn't let you do that" Nagisa said to the redhead who was looking at all three of them.

"The next day" Rin started.

"Huh?" They all look at Rin as he continued.

"The next day, I will stop Gou. The last day" Rin smirked as he slowly stood up. He walked away from the confused friends. They all look at each other, panic in their eyes, one thing clear. They have to stop Rin.

* * *

Day 5 / Last Try

As Rin walked around Samezuka, he spotted red hair so he decided to investigate. He walked around, following the long trail of red hair before seeing that it entered the female bathroom.

"I should have known" Rin muttered as he leaned against a wall. He shoved earbuds into his ear and closed his eyes. He leaned there for a while before he heard a loud bang and a yell.

"What the hell is happening?!" Rin yelled to himself as he ran to the back of the school where the sound was. He looked to see a tall brunet with a red head in hand, running into the forest.

"JOTTO MATTE" Rin yelled at the two figures as they continued running. He stopped running and placed a hand on a tree. Running was not his forte but jogging was. As footsteps faded a way, Rin looked around him. Greenery was all around him, he couldn't see the Samezuka building. He let out a sigh before calling Sosuke. Just as he was about to press the button, he paused before realizing that Sosuke would get even more lost in the forest. He let out another irritated sigh before shoving his phone in his pants and walking into the direction he came from. He look at his phone just to see it was out of battery.

"Crappppp" Rin let out a yell of frustration to no one in particular. He looked around before continuing his journey out of the forest.

~30 minutes later~

Rin was starving, he was still walking around aimlessly trying to find the school building. He continued his was when he heard two pairs of feet stomping near him. He ran to the source of the direction and was met by a couple who were walking.

"Rin?" Makoto's voice was loud and clear as he looked at the disheveled man.

"Makoto? Haru?"

"Yo, Rin" Haru let out a monotome reply as he did a little wave.

"W-What are you two doing in the forest?" Rin's jaw was wide open at the two swimmers before him.

"We were talking about how you wouldn't accept me into" Makoto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Rin's jaw was even wider than before.

"Rin, shut your mouth. A leaf can go in" Haru said monotonously. He pointed to a falling leaf as Rin snapped his jaw closed.

"Makoto, I was just trying to see if you would do anything to her" Rin squinted at Makoto as he created an excuse. He liked Makoto, he wasn't really close to him like Haru but Makoto was gentle. He was afraid to see his sister getting hurt, that's all. He slightly blushed at the thought. Is Haru even close to him? He thought a little before Makoto spoke up.

"I won't do anything to her" Makoto spoke with confidence as Rin looked up at the prideful orca, " I love her, and I will do anything to make her happy" He finished as Rin looked at the orca. He gave a slight nod before replying.

"I give you my permission" Rin flashed his shark teeth at Makoto before continuing," If, you treat her with respect that is" He added matter of factly.

"I'll do my best!" Makoto yelled as he gave Rin one of his most favored smiles.

 _~GROWWWWLLLLL~_

Rin looked at his stomach before giving a nervous chuckle.

"I need food?"


End file.
